Nieplanowane znalezisko
by Madi92
Summary: O'Neill uszkadza sondę, aby spędzić trochę czasu z Sam na planecie przypominającej mu okolice Minesoty. Niewinna wycieczka przynosi zaskakujący rezultat.


**Nieplanowane znalezisko**

Pomieszczenie kontrolne wrót:

-Wysyłam sondę za 3...2…1…poszła.-oznajmiła major Samantha Carter, kiedy UAV przeszedł przez błękitną falę horyzontu zdarzeń gwiezdnych wrót.

-A więc Daniel, Teal'c jak myślicie, na co natrafimy tym razem?- zapytał pułkownik O'Neill do stojących obok przyjaciół z drużyny SG-1. Teal'c spojrzał na dowódcę i w swój charakterystyczny sposób uniósł prawą brew.- Garnizon Jaffa, ruiny miasta Pradawnych, czy…

Urwał spoglądając na ekran monitora, na którym wyświetlił się obraz z sondy. Spokojna zielona polana, a niedaleko niej jezioro i las. Przypomniało mu to widok z jego chatki w Minesocie. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos siedzącej przed komputerem major Carter.

-Sir, mamy problem. Sonda nie reaguje na…- przerwała, kiedy sonda zahaczyła o drzewa i spadła po drugiej stronie jeziora rozbijając się.- …moje polecenia. – dodała-Będę musiała wyciągnąć z niej czarną skrzynkę, by dowiedzieć się dlaczego spadła.

-Coś mi się wydaje, że czeka nas uroczy dzień na obcej planecie.- odpowiedział zachwycony Jack spoglądając na Sam oraz Daniela i przeciągając się.

-W rzeczy samej.- odrzekł Teal'c.

-SG-1 za 10 minut wyruszacie na P3X 801.- odpowiedział generał Hammond, po czym udał się do swojego gabinetu, zanim major Carter i pułkownik O'Neill odpowiedzieli.

-Radzę pani spakować jakieś wygodne bikini.- oznajmił pułkownik z uśmiechem, a następnie razem z Teal'c-iem i Danielem wyszedł z pomieszczenia kontrolnego wrót i udał się do swojej kwatery, pozostawiając zdezorientowaną panią major z wpatrującymi się w nią technikami. Jack zamknął drzwi swojej kwatery i rozpoczął pakowanie plecaka na wyprawę.

„Bikini? A po co mi bikini na kolejną pozaziemską misję. Czy on oszalał?" przeklinała w myślach swojego dowódcę w drodze do sali wrót kilkanaście minut później. Kiedy do niej weszła, on stał już z bronią w reku i jokejką na głowie, przy rampie. Samantha odebrała od pierwszego żołnierza swoją broń i powoli podeszła do pułkownika posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie, za wzmiankę o bikini przy wszystkich technikach z bazy.

-Coś się stało, Carter?- zapytał i uśmiechnął się.

-Nie, sir.- odpowiedziała starając się nie patrzeć w jego zmysłowe, brązowe oczy i uśmiech, który za każdym razem łagodził jej złość.

-Na pewno?- zapytał ponownie, co spowodowało irytację na jej twarzy. Kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi, a następnie odwróciła wzrok.

Uwielbiał się z nią drażnić, to działało na niego uspokajająco. Spojrzał w jej piękne niebieskie oczy oraz krótkie blond włosy. Mógłby się wpatrywać w nią godzinami, była piękna. Jak Afrodyta wyłaniająca się z piany morskiej. „Ups… naprawdę tak pomyślałem! Afrodyta wyłaniająca się z piany morskiej? Owszem Carter jest piękną kobietą, a jakie musi mieć ciało…" oblizał swoje wargi „ Szkoda, że musi ukrywać je pod tym okropnym mundurem polowym. Och mam nadzieję, że jednak trochę nam zejdzie czasu na dojście do samolotu." W tym momencie do pomieszczenia z wrotami weszli Teal'c i Daniel, a sierżant Walter zakomunikował zablokowanie ostatniego szewronu. Z wrót wybuchnął wir energii, a następnie utworzył on falujący, jakby przez podmuch wiatru, błękitny horyzont zdarzeń.

-Planowany powrót o godzinie 18:00. Powodzenia SG-1.- powiedział przez mikrofon generał Hammond, drużyna ruszyła po rampie, a po chwili zniknęli w błękitnej mazi wrót.

P3X 801:

Jak tylko SG-1 przeszło przez wrota, horyzont zdarzeń zamknął się. Sam wyciągnęła z kieszeni kamizelki kuloodpornej urządzenie namierzające UAV i skierowała drużynę na północny-zachód od wrót.

-Teal'c co z naszym piątkowym wieczorem filmowym?- zaczął Jack i założył na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne, gdyż podwójne słońce jakie posiadała planeta dawało w znaki.

-Pułkowniku O'Neill wszystko przygotowane.- odparł Jaffa opuszczając głowę w dół.

-Jakie filmy wybraliście?- wtrącił Daniel pozostawiając niezbyt zainteresowaną rozmową Sam na przedzie.

-„Gwiezdne wojny".- odrzekł Teal'c subtelnie uśmiechając się.

-Zaraz, zaraz. Znowu? Oglądaliśmy to już setki razy.- oburzył się Jack.- Nie możemy zobaczyć czegoś innego?

-Co sugerujesz Danielu Jackson?

-„Indiana Jones", byłby świetny.- zaproponował. Przysłuchująca się rozmowie pani major wybuchła stłumionym śmiechem.- Co cię tak śmieszy Sam?

-Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie pułkownika i Teal'ca oglądającego z tobą film przygodowy. To nie w ich stylu.- odpowiedziała dołączając do mężczyzn.- Zasną zanim jeszcze ukażą się napisy początkowe.

-W takim razie może ty coś zasugerujesz, Carter.- O'Neill spojrzał na major. Jej ciało zadrżało. W tym momencie cała złość za incydent jaki zdarzył się w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym zniknęła. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy jej urządzenie zaczęło emitować cichy sygnał.

-Sir, wykrywam dziwne odczyty energii.- spojrzała na urządzenie.- Jakieś 4 kilometry na zachód od naszej pozycji.

-Pułkowniku O'Neill myślę, że powinniśmy to sprawdzić.- oznajmił Teal'c zatrzymując się obok major Carter. Jack podszedł do nich dając znak do zmiany kierunku marszu.

-Jack, nie uważasz, że to trochę nie po drodze do sondy?- oznajmił Daniel, jego słowa bardzo zdziwiły grupę, gdyż zazwyczaj to on cieszył się jak małe dziecko w sklepie z zabawkami, kiedy tylko natrafiali na jakieś odczyty energii bądź ruin.

- Daniel? Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś chory? Zawsze jako pierwszy cieszysz się na podobne odczyty, a teraz... – odpowiedział podchodząc co przyjaciela.- Chwila, czy tu chodzi o tą nową pielęgniarkę dr Fraiser , czekaj jak jej było na imię…

-Nelly, sir.- rzuciła Sam.

-Jack, zwariowałeś, tu nie chodzi o żadną Nelly.- bronił się Daniel.

-Sądzę, że powodem, dla którego Daniel Jackson chce tak szybko wracać na Tau'ri jest tabliczka z PY5 954, którą wczoraj przyniosło SG-15.- odpowiedział Teal'c.

-No przestań Daniel.- Jack klepnął go w plecy, co zmusiło go do pójścia w wskazany mu kierunku.- Załatwimy to raz dwa. Sprawdzimy odczyty, wrócimy po sondę i zmywamy się stąd. - wyrzekł Jack, a następnie razem z przyjaciółmi skierował się do źródła energii.

Po dwóch godzinach wolnego marszu, SG-1 doszło do skraju lasu, z którego najwyraźniej dobiegały odczyty.

-Już niedaleko, sir.- odpowiedziała Carter.

-Mówiłaś to pół godziny temu.- odpowiedział Jack mijając ją.

-Teraz to już naprawdę niedaleko, musimy tylko przejść przez las. Sir.- dodała i ruszyła za swoim dowódcą. Teal'c i Daniel podążyli za nimi. Weszli w linię drzew, przeszli kilkanaście metrów lasu i ich oczom ukazała się mała polana, na której znajdowały się ruiny jakieś budowli.

-Danielu, możesz iść się zabawić.- sarkastycznie rzucił Jack w kierunku do uszczęśliwionego widokiem przyjaciela.- Teal'c i ja staniemy na straży, a Carter…- zawiesił głos spoglądając na nią.

Zastanawiał się czy wzięła ze sobą to bikini o którym wspomniał. Mieli udać się po sondę na drugi brzeg jeziora. Uśmiechnął się. Dobrze zaplanował tą misję, opłacając wcześniej dr Lee, aby zmajstrował coś przy sondzie. Nie wiedział dokładnie co. Plan był jasny. Sonda miała spaść jak najdalej od wrót, aby mógł spędzić trochę czasu z Sam. Odkrycie sygnału energetycznego wprawiało go w jeszcze lepszy humor, bo oznaczało to parę dodatkowych godzin na planecie. Ponownie spojrzał na kobietę, którą darzył uczuciem. Nie wiedział, czy ona to odwzajemnia. Zawsze łatwo mógł ją rozgryźć, praktycznie czytał jej w myślach, jednak teraz nie był pewien czy ona także go pragnie. Zresztą nawet, gdyby tak było, był jeszcze regulamin. Mimo, iż Jack nigdy nic sobie z niego nie robił i zawsze łamał zasady, to tym razem było inaczej. Nie chciał, aby Carter stanęła przed sądem polowym, za to że on ją kocha. Musiał ją chronić.

-Sir?- niepewnie zapytała, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

-Tak? A racja… możesz pomóc Danielowi.- odparł.

Samantha odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku pochłoniętego rejestrowaniem ruin na kamerę Daniela. Myślała o swoim dowódcy. Ciekawiło ją o czym myślał, kiedy tak szczegółowo badał ją wzrokiem. Usiadła na kamieniu, zarzuciła broń na ramię i zaczęła bawić się urządzeniem wykrywającym energię, nadal myśląc o Jacku. Jego ciepłych brązowych oczach, które ostatnio bardzo często jej się przyglądały.

„Ciekawe dlaczego? Czyżby źle wyglądała? Fakt w mundurze polowym, nie prezentuje się najlepiej, ale mimo to staram się wyglądać atrakcyjnie. Dla niego."

Nie raz wyobrażała sobie jakby to było, gdyby on odwzajemniał jej uczucia. Gdyby po prostu powiedział jej, że ją kocha. Skarciła siebie za te marzenia. Dobrze wiedziała, że tak atrakcyjny mężczyzna ni gdyby na nią nie spojrzał. Poza tym był jeszcze ten głupi regulamin. Sam przetarła oczy dłonią i starałaś się skupić na tym co aktualnie robi Daniel. Uciekanie się do pracy, czy nauki było najlepszym sposobem, aby odwrócić swoje myśli od Jacka.

-Pisza coś ciekawego?- odparł Jack podchodząc do ruin. Carter momentalnie wstała i udawała, że szuka odpowiedzi na dziwny odczyt energii, który ich tu przywiódł.

-W sumie to jeszcze tego nie wiem. To całkiem nowy dialekt. Coś na pograniczu celtyckiego z pradawnym.- odparł przyglądając się ogromnej kamiennej tablicy znajdującej się na przeciwko niego.

-Pamiętam to. Podobny dialekt znaleźliśmy podczas misji z Catherin i Ernestemna P3X 972.- oznajmiła podchodząc do tablicy Carter. Stanęła przed pułkownikiem, tak, że mógł on poczuć zmysłowy zapach jej perfum. Jack całkowicie poddał się zapachowi, rozkoszując się nim. Zrobił malutki krok do przodu, aby móc znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej Carter. Spojrzał jej przez ramię, udając, że interesuje go tablica i odczyty z urządzenia, które trzymała w ręce. Samantha delikatnie odwróciła wzrok spoglądając na niego. On tylko uśmiechnął się w swój sarkastyczny sposób, a następnie odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość mówiąc.

-Jakieś postępy z odczytem energii?

-Jeszcze nie, sir.- odpowiedziała zmieszana zajściem, spoglądnęła na Daniela, jednak ten tak pochłonięty rejestracją obrazów nic nie zauważył. Odeszła więc na bok i rozpoczęła dalsze podążanie za odczytem energii. Jednak już po chwili oznajmiła.- Chyba coś mam. Te odczyty są strasznie dziwne, raz mocniejsze, raz słabsze. Epicentrum jest w miejscu, w którym stoję, jednak nie widzę tu nic przypominającego…- zamilkła, spojrzała w niebo, a następnie na ziemię, a potem na urządzenie.

- Carter?- O'Neill spojrzał na nią.

-Sir. Nie wiem jak to ująć, fale elektromagnetyczne, które odczytuje są podobne do promieniowanie, z tym, że nie wykryłam żadnego z promieniować. To wygląda jak zapis z generatora cząsteczek, rozpad cząstki…

-Aeah… Carter, jaśniej.- przerwał jej techno-bełkot.

-Sir, wydaje mi się, że to ruiny emitują energie.

- Teal'c trzeba powiadomić generała, że zabawimy tu trochę dłużej i będziemy potrzebowali wsparcia jajogłowych. A no ktoś musi się przejść po sondę.- odparł trochę oburzony faktem, że ruiny i odczyt energii pokrzyżowały mu plany zabrania Sam na romantyczny spacer brzegiem jeziora. Teraz znajdowali się zbyt daleko od UAV.

-Sir? Pójdę po sondę, muszę sprawdzić dlaczego spadła.- odparła Sam chowając urządzenie do kieszeni i mijając pułkownika. On jednak chwycił ją za ramię i zatrzymał.

-Carter nie puszczę cię samej.

-Przecież UAV nie wykrył żadnych oznak życia na planecie.- odparła zastanawiając się dlaczego stał się taki nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do niej.

-Carter nie dyskutuj, to rozkaz!- oznajmił, a następnie skierował swoje słowa do Teal'ca.- Pójdziemy po sondę, a po drodze zadzwonimy do domu. Miej oko na Daniela.- Teal'c kiwną tylko głową w odpowiedzi. Tymczasem Carter i Jack ruszyli w stronę wrót.

Dwie godziny zajęło im dojście do polany wolnym spacerkiem, na której znajdowały się wrota. Wyszli z linii drzew i skierowali się do konsoli DHD. Carter zaczęła wybierać adres Ziemi, kiedy wrota zaczęły otwierać korytarz przychodzący. Zawołała pułkownika. Spojrzał na swoją podwładną i dał znak do odwrotu na linię drzew. Przebiegli dystans i zanim wrota utworzyły wir, schowali się w krzakach. Załadowali broń i zajęli pozycję, tak by mieć możliwie jak najlepszy widok na wrota, bez zdemaskowania się. Tymczasem przez horyzont zdarzeń przeszedł mały oddział Jaffa. Około siedmiu ludzi, po czym wrota się zamknęły.

-Teal'c.- szepnął do krótkofalówki Jack.- Mamy towarzystwo. Przez wrota przeszło siedmiu Jaffa. Weź Daniela i ukryjcie się.

-Pułkowniku, co robią tu Jaffa, przecież to niezamieszkana planeta.- odpowiedział mięśniak, słysząc to Daniel podszedł do niego mówiąc:

-Myślę, że chodzi im o ruiny. Jeszcze tego nie przetłumaczyłem, ale wspominają coś o ogromnym źródle mocy. Możliwe, że chodzi o ZPM.

-Jeśli chodziłoby o ZPM, to odczyt byłby punktowy, a nie rozprzestrzeniający się na całe ruiny.- odparła major Carter.

-Carter to nie czas i miejsce na naukowe wywody.- odparł pułkownik do Sam, następnie skierował słowa do Daniela przez krótkofalówkę.- Daniel dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej odnośnie ZPMu, ja i Carter spróbujemy jakoś ich zatrzymać. Bez odbioru.

W tym czasie Sam obserwowała garnizon Jaffa. Czterech z nich zostało przy wrotach na straży, a reszta ruszyła w stronę ruin. Pułkownik dał swojej major znak do odwrotu i szybkim marszem przedarli się przez krzaki, do kryjówki znajdującej się bliżej wrót.

-Teal'c, Daniel do waszej pozycji zbliża się trzech Jaffa. Ja i Carter zajmiemy się tymi przy wrotach, a wy starajcie się odnaleźć ten przeklęty ZPM.- rozkazał Jack i razem z Sam rozpoczęli ostrzał strażników wrót. Kiedy padły pierwsze starzały z P90, wrota otworzyły się, a z nich wyłonił się kolejny garnizon Jaffa. Major i Pułkownik nie przerywając ostrzału zaczęli się wycofywać w kierunku ruin. Siły wroga były zbyt duże jak na ich dwójkę.

Gabinet generała Hammonda, baza SGC:

-Sir? Można?- zapytał stojący w drzwiach sierżant Walter.

-Słucham.- odparł generał wskazując na wolne krzesło.

-Dr Felger przetłumaczył tabliczkę z PY5 954, którą przyniosło SG-15.

-Przecież miał to zrobić dr Jackson.- stwierdził generał i spojrzał na zdezorientowanego Waltera.

-Sir. Tabliczka mówi coś o module energii zerowej, znajdującym się na P3X 801.- wytłumaczył. Generał wstał i przeszedł przez swój gabinet, do sali odpraw, a następnie kręconymi schodami udał się do pomieszczenia kontrolnego wrót. Starszy sierżant Walter podążył za nim.

-SG-1 wyruszyło kilka godzin temu na ta planetę. Poruczniku Graham proszę wybrać współrzędne P3X 801.- dodał.

-Tak sir.- odpowiedział i nakazał komputerowi wbicie symboli planety. Kiedy wrota utworzyły horyzont zdarzeń, generał nakazał połączenie się z SG-1.

-SG-1 tu generał Hammond.- powiedział do mikrofonu.- Mamy informacje na temat ZPMu, który najprawdopodobniej znajduje się na waszej planecie.

-Generale wiemy o tym! Daniel znalazł jakieś ruiny, a Carter…- urwał zdejmując strzelającego w stronę Samanthy Jaffa.- Sir, jesteśmy pod ostrzałem, co najmniej dwa garnizony Jaffa. Daniel i Teal'c są przy ruinach, starają się znaleźć…- urwał ponownie. Dał sygnał Sam i rozpoczęli wycofywanie się w kierunku Daniela i Teal'ca. Za nimi ruszyli Jaffa.

-Pułkowniku wysyłam wam SG-3 do pomocy. Bez odbioru.- odpowiedział generał i nakazał jak najszybsze przygotowanie posiłków.

Carter i O'Neill z bronią przed sobą biegli w stronę ruin, za nimi rozległ się wybuch materiału C4.

-Sir, są coraz bliżej.- powiedziała Sam, co zmusiło ich do zwiększenia tempa. Jaffa właśnie przedostali się przez ich ostatnią pułapkę z C4. Kilku z nich ominęło ładunek i przeżyli wybuch. Byli o krok od nich. Major przeskoczyła kłodę pod nogami i wybiegła z linii drzew na polanę, wprost na celującego w nią Teal'ca. Za nią wyłonił się O'Neill. Carter ruszyła do Daniela, natomiast pułkownik i Teal'c stanęli na straży, oczekując przybycia wroga.- Daniel jakieś postępy?- rzuciła w pośpiechu.

-Chyba. Piszą o ZPMie. Tak jak myślałem, jednak martwi mnie to.- wskazał na trzecią linkę tekstu. – Nie potrafię tego rozszyfrować. Chodzi o jakąś ochronę, czy coś podobnego.

-Ochronę?- zdziwiła się. Jednak zaraz przypomniała sobie dziwny odczyt energii z tego miejsca. Obeszła kamienny obelisk, poczym rozejrzała się dookoła.- Może chodzi o jakieś pole ochronne, które miałby na celu zamaskowanie ZMP przed obcymi. Danielu to ma sens! Odczyty ZPM są zawsze punktowe, natomiast tutaj mamy do czynienia z równomiernym, hm… prawie równomiernym odczytem energii na obszarze całych ruin. Musielibyśmy wyizolować najmocniejszy odczyt i…

- Nie chcę was martwić, ale mamy towarzystwo.- rzucił przez radio pułkownik.

Rozpoczął razem z Teal'cem ostrzał do Jaffa. Wróg jednak dobrze ukryty za drzewami, nie poddał się, wystrzelili ze swoich lanc. Jednak spudłowali, wiedzieli, że aby celnie trafić z lancy, musieli wyjść z ukrycia, albo przynajmniej odsłonić się na tyle, co umożliwiało trafienie. Jack przeładował broń. Sam spojrzał w jego kierunku. Właśnie w tej chwili z linii drzew wyłoniło się trzech Jaffa. Teal'c i Jack ponownie otworzyli ogień, Jaffa polegli, w tym czasie major Carter wyciągnęła czytnik energii z kieszeni kamizelki i rozpoczęła izolowanie sygnału. Po chwili udało jej się wyizolować cztery najmocniejsze punkty. Były one rozmieszczone tak, że tworzy niedaleko obelisku prostokąt.

-To nie ma najmniejszego sensu.- oznajmił przyglądający się bliżej Daniel. Każdy z punktów emitującego energię znajdował się pod małą skałą. Archeolog przyjrzał się im bliżej.

„A gdyby tak? Nie to bez sensu" pomyślał Daniel i spojrzał na Sam. Major chyba pochwyciła jego tok myślenia mówiąc:

- To może się udać. Podaj mi jakieś gałęzie.- oznajmiła, a Daniel podał jej leżące nieopodal dwie cienkie konary. Sam ułożyła je od punktów wyjściowych tworząc przekątne prostokąta. Dwie przekątne zbiegły się ze sobą w środku. Kobieta uklękła przy nich i zaczęła namacywać ziemię. Musiała na coś natrafić, gdyż spod trawy znajdującej się pod jej prawą ręką wysunęła się kamienna szuflada, przypominająca klawiaturę Pradawnych. Daniel, aż podskoczył na widok znaleziska.

-Teraz tylko musimy wybrać odpowiednią sekwencję.- odpowiedziała, kiedy zaciekawiony archeolog uklęknął przy niej, by bliżej przyjrzeć się znalezisku.

- Niekoniecznie. Zobacz.- Daniel przesunął kryształy kontrolne, służące za guziki i odkrył ukryte wieko szuflady. Ostrożnie usunął resztę kryształów, a następnie podniósł wieko. Ich oczom ukazał się Moduł Energii Zerowej. Zadowolony z siebie uśmiechnął się do Samanthy. Daniel wyciągnął ZPM z kryjówki, po czym zamknął wystającą z ziemi szufladę i podał znalezisko major Carter. Ta schowała je do plecaka przyjaciela i ruszyli w stronę Teal'c i Jacka, którzy właśnie śmiertelnie postrzelili ostatniego Jaffa, który padł na ziemię tuz przed nimi obok reszty swoich towarzyszy broni.

-Mamy ZPM.- odparł zadowolony Daniel.

-Dobra robota.

-Wzajemnie, sir.- Carter uśmiechnęła się do swojego CO, a Daniel przewrócił oczami.

Znowu to robili. Udawali. Udawali, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, a ich związek jest czysto zawodowy. Przecież od ich pierwszego spotkania wiadome było, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Nawet ślepiec by to dostrzegł. Wystarczyło pobyć w ich towarzystwie, przez kilka minut. Kiedy znajdowali się blisko siebie tworzyło się to napięcie seksualne, które zauważała cała baza z generałem na czele. Pasowali do siebie, no, ale cóż… minie jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim to sobie uświadomią.

Tymczasem SG-1 ruszyło szybkim marszem przez las. Godzinę później byli na polanie przed wrotami. Podszedł do nich pułkownik Reynolds.

-Sir, teren zabezpieczony, nie wykryliśmy Jaffa na planecie, ani statków wroga na orbicie. Porucznik Johnson poszedł po UAV, powinien zaraz wrócić. - zasalutował przed Jackiem. Na co on wymusił na sobie uśmiech.

-Świetnie.- Jack odszedł kilka metrów w stronę wrót. Przeklinał się w duszy. To on i Carter mieli iść po sondę. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na major, która rozmawiała z Danielem. Zza nich wyłonił się porucznik z samolotem. Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę wrót. Teal'c wybrał adres, a po utworzeniu horyzontu zdarzeń SG-1 i SG-3 przeszli przez wrota.

Sala wrót, baza SGC:

Zeszli z rampy i stanęli przed generałem Hammondem, który na nich czekał.

-Mamy ZPM.- zaczął dr Jackson przekazując znalezisko stojącemu obok generała jakiemuś specjaliście, którego nawet nie kojarzył.

-Dobrze. Poruczniku Johnson proszę zanieść sondę do laboratorium major Carter, jestem pewien, że chciałaby się przyjrzeć zniszczeniom.- odparł generał, porucznik ruszył w stronę laboratorium.-Czekam na raporty. Odprawa za godzinę. Możecie się rozejść.

SG-1 oddało broń żołnierzom czekającym przy śluzie dzielącej korytarz od pomieszczenia wrót, a następnie udali się do swoich kwater.

Laboratorium major Carter 40 minut później, baza SGC:

Sam rozkręciła właśnie sondę, by sprawdzić co było przyczyną upadku. Pochłonięta pracą nie zauważyła stojącego z rękami w kieszeni Jacka, który się jej przyglądał. Wyszła niedawno spod prysznica. Jej krótkie włosy były mokre, zaczesane do tyłu, aby nie odpadały na oczy. A wilgotne ciało zasłonięte czarnym, przylegającym T-shirt'em i niezbyt seksownymi zielnymi spodniami wojskowymi. Podszedł bliżej i usiadł na stole.

-Jakieś postępy?- zapytał.

-Prawdę mówiąc, to tak, sir. Doszłam do tego dlaczego sonda spadła.- uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on opuścił wzrok.- Sir?

-Carter, ja…- zaczął.- Zrobiłem to, bo… bo… miałem powody.

-Ale co pan zrobił, sir?- zapytała, jednak po chwili skojarzyła fakty, i zakładając ręce na biodra wyrzekła.- To pan przepalił przewody w UAV!

-Ja… no…. w sumie…- wyjąkał. Nigdy się nie jąkał, ale teraz nie wiedział co ma jej odpowiedzieć. Trudno, pomyślał. Powie jej prawdę, w końcu zasługiwała na to.- Miałem swoje powody.

-Powody, sir! Jakie mógł mieć pan powody, do dokonania sabotażu! Słucham! Dlaczego pan to zrobił, sir!

Jack wstał i podszedł do niej bliżej. Była tak piękna jak się złościła. Zbadał ją wzrokiem i powiedział:

-Żeby móc zrobić to!

Chwycił jej twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował. Następnie objął i przyciągnął do siebie. Samantha nie protestowała, wręcz przeciwnie całkowicie poddała się pocałunkowi i odwzajemniła go. Czekała na ten moment, marzyła o nim i teraz wreszcie nadszedł. Była najszczęśliwszą osobą w całej galaktyce. Całowała swojego CO, którego kochała i który kochał ją, teraz wiedziała to na pewno. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję obejmując ją.

-Ekhm…- odchrząknął Daniel, przerywając im. Sam i Jack natychmiastowo oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli na stojącego w drzwiach archeologa.- Nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać, ale właśnie obserwuje was pół bazy.- odpowiedział i wskazał palcem na znajdującą się w rogu laboratorium kamerę. Następnie uśmiechnął się i skierował się w stronę windy. Pułkownik spojrzał na Carter, a ona nieśmiało uśmiechnęła się, następnie przesunęła dłonią po jego policzku i wyszła z laboratorium, zostawiając O'Neilla samego.

-Świetnie, teraz tylko muszę znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się nagrania, zanim dotrze ono do Hammonda.- odburknął zadowolony i pogwizdując pod nosem udał się na odprawę.


End file.
